Dental Fun
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: ONESHOT: Just another day in the life of Tatyana Witwicky. However, boredom gets the best of her as she waits for Sam. As she looks through the supplies a couple items catch her eye, an idea forming. What does this mean? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.


**DENTAL FUN**

 **X X X**

 _ **Just another day in the life of Tatyana Witwicky. However, boredom gets the best of her as she waits for Sam. As she looks through the supplies a couple items catch her eye, an idea forming. What does this mean? Well, you'll just have to read and find out.**_

 ** _X X X_**

 ** _PAIRING:_** _None_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Transformers. Nor do I own Tatyana Witwicky (And yes, I was permitted to use her awhile ago)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was written awhile ago...had it up, haven't got a clue as to why I took it down, but ah well. Here you go!

 ** _Enjoy my pretties!_**

 **X X X**

Tai sighed with discontent. She sat, bored out of her mind in the waiting room of a dentist's office. She hated dentists, doctors —except for Ratchet of course— needles, and anything else that came with the word 'doctor'.

Would she admit to this openly? No.

So, when her cousin, Sam asked her to go with him to the dentist she reluctantly agreed. He, apparently had to get a couple of fillings. Cavities, such a hindrance. She grazed her tongue over her bottom lip. She remembered when she was younger the dentist accidentally nicked the inside of her bottom lip with an explorer.

Slouching back into her seat, she looked around the lobby. A mural of a forest was on the wall adjacent to her. Tilting her head to the side, she wondered how long that would've taken to do. Puffing out breaths of air, she looked around.

Had she ever mentioned that she hated dentists?

As she continued to look, something interesting caught her eye. Apparently, the dentists also had a store. She smirked —an idea was forming; a very interesting idea.

Standing up, she walked over to the small store that was connected to the dentist's office. As she made her way through the narrow aisles, something caught her eye, piquing her interest even more.

After all she needed the distraction.

When she found herself in front of what she was looking for. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She picked up a mouth separator, then a pair of false, display teeth. She started cackling.

A prank hasn't been done for awhile. She figured it was about time Sam and herself did one. Taking a quick glance at the clock, she realized that Sam would be out very—.

"Hey." 'Speak of the devil.'

She turned. "Heya Sammie." Stifling a laugh, she placed a hand over her mouth. Her amusement, however, didn't go unnoticed by the boy.

"Wha's 'o 'unny?" He asked, paper towel held to his lip, waiting for the numbness to dissipate.

She didn't answer right away. After a moment she finally did. "I need some help." She smirked, seeing the apprehensive look in her cousins dark blue eyes.

"Wha?"

"Prank." Was all she said, holding up the display teeth, she turned her face towards them, trying to make them talk. "Well, hello Seymour!"

And in a fake, girly voice the teeth 'replied'; "Why, hello Tatyana!"

"You want to help us with a prank?" She asked in her normal voice.

"Sounds lovely."

Sam let out a snicker. He nodded; finally deciding to join in with the prank. Holding the mouth separators in one hand and the teeth in the other, "which one?"

Glancing from one hand to the next a sound came from his mouth, before pointing the the fake teeth. She smiled, taking it up to the counter they paid for it.

x

xx

x

As they walked through the back doors of the base, they took out their things. The freezing in Sam's mouth was finally coming out, so he could talk better. He smirked.

They were going to enjoy it.

Taking out their things, Tai placed the mouth separators in her mouth —she was thankful they were in a case. She turned to Sam. "So?"

"Scary."

"Sweet." She replied, grinning toothily. Sam put up a stoic expression, he glanced at the fake teeth and in a dramatic, fake impression of a English fellow he said. "Are you ready, Seymour?"

"Ready!"

Tai started laughing evilly. "Let's get to it." Running down the halls, she made sure that there was no one in sight. Which was surprising, usually all the bots would be around. Figuring they were in the rec room, they made that their destination.

Peaking from behind the door, they saw Arcee, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet and Prowl. They glanced at each other, nodding. Clearing their throats they entered the room. Tai started laughing like a maniac. Their optics widened. Sam, still wearing the same stoic expression said; "Why? Why Seymour have you left me so alone?"

"I had no choice. You couldn't give me more!"

"I couldn't couldn't give you more?" He asked in bewilderment. "Nono—no. You couldn't give me more. Seymour, I thought we had a thing! I thought we were buddies!"

"Liar! I will never be your friend."

"Fine!" Sam turned his attention from the teeth, "don't talk to me!"

"You the same!"

They fought down a bubbling fit of laughs as they caught the bots' expression —curiosity, disgust and horror. All in one.

"Hey baby girl, why do you—?" Jazz asked, but was interrupted by Arcee; the poor femme actually screamed in terror when she saw why Tatyana looked different.

Her lips were pulled apart, only her teeth showed. A crazy glint lingered in her light blue eyes.

Prowl's processor couldn't find any of this logical, he glitched, falling to the floor with a loud 'CRASH'

"Frag!" Ratchet yelled out as he went over to help his comrade. He turned to the two Witwicky's, a glower was sent their way. "ENOUGH!"

They both stopped when they heard Optimus behind them. Slowly, they turned. Optimus wore a grave expression as he glanced at his daughter and her cousin. They sighed. Someone contacted them.

Ratchet gave them a glare, muttering about how he just fixed the damages to Prowl's processor from the last attack. He looked at the silver mech. "Jazz, if you would."

"Yessir."

Their attention turned back to the Autobot leader when a sigh escaped his vocal processors. "Samuel, Tatyana."

His voice was full of warning.

"We need to have a talk."

Pulling out the separators, Tai sat them on her lap when they sat down on the human sized sofa, looking up into the optics of Tai's father.

"Where did you get those?"

"The dentist that Sam went to had a small store attached to it...so we went in."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose-plate with aggravation. "You two caused quite a hassle with your little prank."

They both muttered their apologies. Usually the Autobots were pretty cool with their pranks. That day wasn't the day to do it. They looked down.

"It was still worth it." Tai muttered, remembering the freaked-out faces of the bots. She looked up at her father, an amused gleam in his optics.

"I agree that it was amusing. Just..." He trailed off for a moment. "Next time, let us know what you plan to get or do before going ahead and doing it."

They agreed.

As Optimus turned to leave he spoke over his shoulder. "Tatyana, add this to the rules that you have been making. We do not want another occurrence."

"Sure thing pops!"

She looked at Sam. "So?"

"So what?" He asked, glancing down at the false teeth.

"Was it worth it?"

"Totally."

x

xx

x

Later that night, Tatyana glanced at her computer screen, a smile on her face as she typed;

 _ **Rule #3: Whenever you have bought something from a dental store, make sure to inform Optimus...especially when playing with the mouth separators.**_

 _ **(Scared Arcee half to death when I started laughing manically with nothing but my teeth showing.)**_

It was, nevertheless, worth it. Oh, the bots had much much to learn.


End file.
